The present invention is directed generally to battery chargers, and more specifically to a battery charger system adaptable to provide charging current to both battery powered apparatus and to removable battery packs.
Portable battery-powered devices such as two-way radios, receivers, recorders and test equipment, which may see frequent use over an extended period of time, typically utilize rechargeable batteries which can be recharged after use, thereby avoiding the expense and inconvenience of repeatedly installing new batteries.
When the batteries become depleted, either the battery is removed from the device and installed into a battery charger, or the entire device with battery installed is installed into the battery charger. The charger contains all necessary power supply and control circuitry for bringing the battery up to full charge. Preferably, the recharging procedure takes place initially at a fast charge rate, and then at a trickle charge rate, and is entirely automatic, requiring no attention or control input by the operator. In addition, in the case of nickel cadmium batteries, an additional deep discharge mode may be required, as described in the copending application of Kenneth Fasen, entitled "Battery Charger Having Automatic Mode Control", Ser. No. 529,860, filed concurrently herewith.
One drawback of prior charging systems has been the difficulty of adapting them to charge both batteries installed in apparatus, as well as batteries contained in removable battery packs. The present invention provides a system and adaptor which facilitates quickly handling either of these charging applications.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved battery charger.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a battery charger of improved mechanical construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a battery charger which can be readily configured to charge either a battery powered device, or a battery pack for use in a battery powered device.